Steps that Lead To Love
by MusicBoxMelody
Summary: Tells the story of Blaine and Kurt through Blaine's eyes. What was going through his head when they first met? When he found out about Karofsky's kiss? Dialogue and scenes mostly from the show, with new scenes added in. Starts at episode 2x6.
1. Never Been Kissed

**Okay. So this is my opinion on what Blaine's reactions and thoughts are during his scenes in Glee. Pretty much all of the dialogue and scenes are straight from the show, with a few things I added to make sense from Blaine's point-of-view. This is from his first episode; Never Been Kissed. Each chapter will be a different episode and cover all of Blaine's scenes in that episode. This is my first time trying something like this, and I'm still trying to learn how to stray from the original and add a little more Blaine to it.**

**I'm aware there are a million of these on this site for this fandom. However all the ones I've read have Blaine either being madly in love with Kurt straight from the beginning, or not even thinking of him as attractive until the 'Blackbird' scene. While these are all thoroughly enjoyable, and often done with skill, I wanted to try a mix; he finds Kurt attractive and brilliant, but is not in love with him, or really sure of his feelings. He see's him as a good (and good-looking) friend, that is off-limits and just not interested in him that way, the same way that he's not interested in Kurt. So there's a bit of denial in this story, just to warn you. But it's not excessive (Or I hope it won't be, wish me luck!) as my Blaine isn't in love. (It takes time to fall in love people.) And besides you can see yourself with someone in your head without ever really wanting it or thinking it will happen. It's just because they're there, and that's what Blaine think he's doing with Kurt. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee', this is fan-made and is purely for entertainment. I make no profit.**

* * *

><p>The first day that they met, Blaine learned one thing; he could be a <em>huge<em> show-off.

Blaine was going to be late for Warblers practice again. -If he was being honest with himself then he would admit that it was kind of his thing.- He usually waited until everyone was already assembled and then walked in, singing and snapping his fingers. He got away with this because he was the lead soloist, and he did it because it was more fun that way, for everyone involved. Especially the people that went to their little impromptu performances. A grand entrance added spice to the Warblers straightforward formula for success.

He was going down the stairs at a brisk pace, the lyrics to the song he was about to sing running through his head, when he heard a breathless voice behind him.  
>"Uh excuse me?" he turned on his heel and stopped, and the horde of boys that were shuffling down the stairs started moving around him. The first thing he noticed was the jacket; it was so rare to see someone in anything but the Dalton uniform that after a while Blaine's eyes started finding it impossible to miss when someone's clothing was out of the ordinary. When he took in the whole picture he realized that a rather attractive boy was talking to him. (Not that that was rare at Dalton.) However there was something about the way this boy stood, his hands clasped around the strap of his messenger bag, and his tone of voice, as he continued speaking, that made Blaine think that it was likely he played for the same team as Blaine. Not many handsome <em>gay<em> guys talked to Blaine on a regular basis. However Blaine had learned not to jump to conclusions.  
>"Um hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Blaine reached his hand out,<br>"My name is Blaine."  
>"Kurt." He had really soft hands.<p>

Blaine was pretty sure that the boy wasn't new. Dalton didn't have many mid-term transfers and when they did, the uniforms were given to the newbie right away. This kid hadn't just forgotten his jacket, because Blaine could see his tie wasn't red and blue striped either, and his pants were a bit different. He decided to play along anyways, because there was no point in calling him out on it. He was probably a spy from some Glee club, the misfortunate one that got sent to do the dirty work. Probably thought that the gay kid would fit in at Dalton, he mused, that is if the kid -Kurt he reminded himself- was gay, but Blaine, (being gay himself) had a pretty good eye for these things and there were some things you just _knew_.  
>"So what exactly is going on?" Kurt looked around, and Blaine couldn't help but find his lost puppy expression adorable.<br>"The Warblers." Blaine said with maybe too much enthusiasm, "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons, it tends to shut this place down for a bit."  
>So maybe he was showing off a bit for this adorable boy named Kurt who may or may not be from an opposing Glee club, but he was proud of the Warblers and their popularity. The Warblers were a huge part of his life.<br>"So wait so the glee club is kind of _cool_?" Nothing could have proved Blaine's theory more than Kurt's incredulous expression in that moment, he was definitely a Glee clubber.  
>"The Warblers are like Rock stars," Blaine replied grinning.<br>"Come on, I know a shortcut." he grabbed Kurt's hand, and it was then that he made up his mind, because no straight man could ever have skin that soft. Actually, Blaine thought with a mental grimace, most straight men wouldn't have let him hold their hands at all. Especially the ones in Ohio.

Blaine sort of pulled the Kurt behind him as he started running because otherwise he really would be late. He realized it might be considered rude, but Blaine lived in the moment and acted on impulse sometimes. Grabbing a random strangers hand and dragging him behind you, is really not cool he realized too late. But when he looked back at his captive, Kurt was smiling beautifully, looking around at the gorgeous Dalton hallway. Something in Blaine's chest lifted and he was suddenly in the best of moods. He usually got pumped up just before performing but something about today was just _special_.

Blaine entered the room just as everyone was getting settled. Perfect timing. He smiled slightly. Once again from behind him, he heard Kurt's high pitched voice, "Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb."  
>He turned and replied with "Well next time don't forget your jacket, new kid."<br>He pulled the collar of Kurt's jacket from under the strap of his bag for emphasis. So he was teasing a bit, but did this Kurt really think that he could walk around like that in a uniform school and stay invisible? He probably really wasn't putting much effort into this, Blaine realized, because he really was a _terrible_ spy.  
>"Now if you'll excuse me." And then he was singing.<p>

Blaine had to admit, that he met Kurt's eyes a few times during the performance, but the expression on his face was ever-changing and Blaine found it fascinating. But he wasn't pointing at this kid in particular, he told himself, it was choreographed and that's just where Kurt decided to stand. He knew that he was a flirt when he was performing sometimes, but he was trying to hold back damn it! This kid wasn't making it easy with his smile and where he decided to stand. Blaine lost himself in the song and tried to focus on his voice. He realized it was a bit cheesy, what he had just done. The whole _"Oh hi, I'll show you around. I'm a nice guy."_ and then, _"Bam! I can sing, be impressed."_ but he shrugged it off. Everyone showed off sometimes.

And then it was over and everyone was crowding around, but he managed to grab Wes and David, tell them about Kurt, find him, and drag him off. Again.

XxX

Blaine sat down at the table where they had stuck Kurt.  
>"Latte?" he slid one over to the boy then motioned to his friends. "This is Wes, and David."<p>

Kurt's expression was beyond confused but he took the drink anyways."It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying." Blaine understood why he had jumped to that conclusion, but the acceptance in Kurt's tone saddened him.

"We are not going to beat you up." Wes explained. "You were such a terrible spy that we thought it was sort of," Blaine didn't miss the look David threw him. "Endearing."  
>Then Blaine spoke up. "Which made me think, that maybe spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." He gave Kurt a pointed look.<br>"Can I ask you guys a question?" They all nodded, waiting."A-are you guys all, gay?" His face was so nervous and couldn't help but laugh and Wes and David did the same, looking at him and trying to send messages with their eyes. If they didn't stop trying to set him up with every attractive gay guy that came along he was going to scream.  
>"Ah, no." he answered, but quickly added. "I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends."<br>David joined in again while Blaine observed Kurt very closely. "This is not a gay school, we just have a zero tolerance harassment policy."  
>"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple." Blaine knew Wes was passionate about this, even though his voice held little emotion.<p>

There was a moment of silence and Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes got shiny, he watched him try and fail to say something, breathing deeply, and all he felt was sadness. That had been his face once. Lost and confused; the world that was Dalton, seeming impossible and too much like a fairytale. He could tell that Kurt was having more problems than just fitting in. He could feel his face become serious and his body tense up. He needed to talk to Kurt, one-on-one.  
>"Will you guys excuse us please?" His friends looked at him, and his eyes told them this was important.<br>"Take it easy, Kurt." and they were gone.

"I take it you're having trouble at school." he tried to appear easygoing and sincere. But really he wanted to beg Kurt to talk to him about what was going on in his life, to be there for someone the way nobody had been there for him.  
>"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school." Blaine wasn't surprised, this was Ohio, after all. He also couldn't help the fleeting thought, <em>So probably no boyfriend then. <em>And he hated himself for it. Just because he was lonely, didn't mean he could think about such selfish things when someone was suffering, He was going to be a mentor, someone for Kurt to talk to, if he wanted one. Not someone who went all gaga around him and made him uncomfortable. _If he's having problems because of his sexuality, he probably doesn't _want_ a boyfriend right now, _he told himself_. _  
>"I tried to stay strong about it, but there's this <em>Neanderthal<em> that's made it his mission to make my life a living hell." Kurt paused. "And nobody seems to notice."

Blaine's heart broke, just shattered into tiny pieces. He'd felt pity for others before, sure. But watching Kurt's expression of misery, it was like a weight had just hit him. Hard.  
>"I know how you feel" there was a bitter edge to Blaine's voice that wasn't normally there, a realness, compared to his usual dapper voice.<br>"I got taunted at my old school. And it really-" Blaine was shocked at the animosity in his tone. He didn't talk like this as a rule. "really pissed me off."  
>He tried to calm down <em>This talk is for Kurt, not you.<br>_"I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that nobody really cared, it was like, hey if you're gay, your life is just going to be miserable, sorry, nothing we can do about it." he shrugged.  
>"So I left. I came here" he gestured to the room.<br>"Simple as that." _And there are days like today, when I regret running. _

"So you have two options, I mean I'd love to tell you to just come enroll here, but tuition at Dalton is pretty steep, and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or you can refuse to be the victim, prejudice is just ignorance Kurt, and you have a chance to teach him." Kurt was looking straight into Blaine's eyes.  
>"How?"<p>

"Confront him. Call him out." There was a pause. "I ran, Kurt, I didn't stand up, I let bullies chase me away, and it is something that I really, really, regret." Blaine hadn't realized that he would end up letting so much information about himself out during this conversation, but he _reall_y wanted to help. At that point however they both had places to be, Kurt in particular, as his 'spying' session had ran overtime. Blaine took out his phone and they exchanged numbers, email addresses and facebook names quickly, because it's the age of social networking and that's what people do. Blaine promised to keep in touch.. Kurt thanked him and left.

XxX

A couple of days later, Blaine was thinking about Kurt. Hell, all he did these days was think about Kurt. Was he alright? Was he being tormented at this very moment? They had been texting back and forth a bit, so he got his phone out and sent one word "Courage." He hoped that would help Kurt whatever he was doing at the moment. He continued to walk down the school hallway, smiling.

A few hours later when Blaine was walking to last period, he got a phone call. Kurt's voice was breathless and terrified. "I had to wait and call you because it happened right before third period and I know your school hours are similar to ours so you would've been in class, but I really need to talk to someone about it. And I'm just a little bit confused about some things as well and-,""Whoa, Kurt, hold on a minute, what happened?""K-karofsky, you know, the _idiot _that torments me? I think he might be gay." his voice was shaking and full of confusion."What made you think that?""H-h-he k-kissed me. I confronted him, and he kissed me." Blaine's heart stopped. He just froze right there and then in the hallway. "B-Blaine?" "I'm on my way. I should get there right when school ends. Keep an eye out for me in the parking lot."And he was leaving the school building and hopping into his car to drive to Lima, not really sure what he was feeling.

XxX.

When Blaine spotted Kurt -wearing a gorgeous blue jacket and a morose expression- walking out of the school, he waved him over."Kurt. Hey!"  
>Kurt turned, smiled faintly, and started walking in his direction. When he got to Blaine he gestured to some metal stairs and they walked over to them in silence. When they started climbing up Kurt finally spoke in an airy voice,<br>"Thanks again for coming."  
>"Don't worry about it, just let me do the talking." Blaine tried to put emotion in to his voice, to show that he really didn't mind helping, but it just came out cheesy and overdone, like it always did. One of the problems about thinking so carefully before you spoke was that everything sounded too perfect, like an actor delivering lines.<p>

Just then, Kurt fell a step behind, "There he is."  
>Blaine looked up at the hulking boy in the Letterman jacket that Kurt was nodding to. He couldn't help but think about those huge arms shoving Kurt around. Kurt who was so small and frail compared to this Karofsky. He grated his teeth.<br>"I got your back" he reassured, his voice lower than normal.

Swallowing his anger, he cheerily called out, "Excuse me."  
>"Hey lady boys. Is this your boyfriend Kurt?" the boy sneered.<br>Blaine ignored his question, kind of wishing that he was able to say yes, _yes he was Kurt's boyfriend and do you have a problem with that?_ and play the part of the protective boyfriend and pummel this jerk into the ground. Sure the football player would probably kick his ass, but it would give him great satisfaction to be able to throw a few punches. Instead however Blaine was the supportive friend. And supportive friends didn't get to do that, they were just...supportive. And friendship was all he wanted with Kurt. Kurt, he reminded himself once again, was off limits. _Stop falling for every nice attractive gay guy you meet, Blaine. Or else you're never going to know when you find the real thing._  
>"Kurt and I would like to talk with you about something." he said in his friendly 'let's stop the conflict' voice.<br>"I gotta go to class." He brushed past them, pushing Kurt's chest and ignoring Blaine. Blaine felt his eyes narrow,  
>"Kurt told me what you did." he called down the few steps to Karofsky.<br>"Oh yeah? What's that?" Karofsky shrugged nonchalantly, looking at the pair as if daring them to say it.  
>"You kissed me." Kurt's voice rang out, and the way he said it was so Kurt, stating the hard truth in a voice like he was describing the weather. There's was a bluntness to the way he spoke, and even when he was nervous he got to the point.<p>

Karofsky scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
>"You must be confused, and that's totally normal, this is a <em>very<em> hard thing to come to terms with, and you should know that you're not alone." As Kurofsky backed up, Blaine stepped down a few steps too. He was aware that his voice was very loud, but he wanted to yell at this boy, shake some sense into him. _It's okay to be gay! There's nothing wrong with it! Everything will be alright._  
>"Don't mess with me!" the large boy shouted. charging into Blaine and pushing him against the gate. Blaine instantly lifted his hands up in a signal of peace. The familiar feeling of fear was quickly spreading through his body. The feel of being caged, all too familiar. He froze. He was so weak. But then Kurt was all Blaine saw as the slim boy darted between the bully and his prey, and pushed Karofsky away.<br>"You have got to _stop_ this!" his voice was furious and near tears. Blaine didn't miss the look in the bully's eyes as he looked at Kurt and then hurried away. But he chose to ignore it. Leaning against the fence and trying to make light of the situation, he spoke to Kurt,  
>"Well, <em>he's<em> not coming out anytime soon."  
>He was confused, when Kurt sighed and just <em>dropped<em> his designer bag on the ground, falling onto the stairs where he sat and looked utterly depressed. Blaine panicked.  
>"What's going on?" he took a few steps over and sat next to Kurt. "Why are you so upset?" he cringed at how his voice went high with took a shallow, deep breath.<br>"Because, up until yesterday, I had never been kissed." he paused and after a moment of thought added.  
>"Or at least, one that counted." Blaine felt his head shaking, up and down. <em>Of course, of <em>course_ they would damage him to that extent. His first kiss. Stupid fucking homophobe. _Blaine sucked his lips in, preparing to say something, anything that would help. But there was nothing. For a minute he just looked at Kurt then away again, and again, and again mouth flapping like a fish. Finally he stopped.  
>"Come on, I'll buy you lunch." he rubbed Kurt's shoulder as he spoke. Then he stood up, and breathed a sigh of relief when Kurt followed his actions and they walked off the platform and down the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter is done! If you want more and didn't find this extremely boring then review to tell me so, and leave advice if you can! I might just turn this into a one-shot if no one likes it and work on something with an original plotline instead. Thanks for reading! <strong>


	2. The Substitute and Furt

**Hey you guys! I'm really excited about the response I got from the first chapter. The few reviews I got had only nice things to say, and I got a whole bunch of alerts and some faves. Thanks to anyone who alerted or faved the story/my account. And extra thanks to those of you who also chose to review! And lots of love to 'ArtisanBleu' for being the first reviewer on my first story on this account.  
>You're all awesome! I'll try not to disappoint.<br>**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: _The next episode in the series "The Substitute" (ep. 2x7) has only one scene with Blaine in it, and it's told from Mercedes' point-of-view. She's daydreaming through most of it so I don't know how much of the conversation is real. Therefore, I've decided to exclude the scene, but mention it in passing. The next episode "Furt" (ep. 2x8) has no Blaine at all. He's barely mentioned, but once again some events from the episode may be brought up in this chapter. Basically this is a filler chapter that is more Blaine's thoughts in the time he isn't on the show. Next chapter will continue being one episode per chapter and include actual dialogue and scenes from the show. All of this is just my head cannon.  
><strong>

**Anyways; Standard disclaimer applies. I make no profit from this story. I don't own Blaine or Kurt, not even the tender crook of their elbows. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As they became good friends Blaine learned it was okay to be stereotypical; but it was even more fun to do and be the unexpected.<p>

He finally had someone to talk to about his crazier interests like Vogue covers and fashion. They talked about other things too. They talked about everything really. It was weird for him when Kurt jokingly congratulated him for 'breaking the stereotype' every time he did. People never congratulated him for it, though he constantly felt like they were much too shocked when it happened. He liked the ironic way Kurt said it; like it was a joke between the two of them, like they were laughing at the people who tried to fit them into a little box. Blaine knew Kurt wasn't actually shocked at all, unlike so many others. He actually did like sports and stuff though. Mostly just football. He didn't understand why his sexual preference should affect that. Even Kurt who may first appear as a walking talking stereotype was not one.

It was easy to say that Kurt was quickly becoming one of his best friends, he enjoyed being able to talk about uncomfortable subject matter like gay rights with someone, but it was more than just having a gay friend. Being around Kurt was relaxing. He loved that even though Kurt was dealing with hardships he wasn't afraid to be who he was. He loved the way Kurt dressed and how he went on about 'Everyday is an opportunity for fashion.' Though Blaine would never dress up as much as Kurt did. It was too attention grabbing for him, Blaine preferred his simple clothes. (Though he thought the way he dressed when out of uniform was pretty snazzy, even if he was out of practice.) Blaine wondered absently if Kurt would approve of his wardrobe, which the boy had yet to see, as Blaine was always in uniform when they met for coffee. (They shared a _'perfectly healthy thank-you-very-much'_ obsession with coffee, one that kept them meeting at the 'Lima Bean', which was at the edge of Lima, close enough for Blaine to drive to often. And they did hang out often.)

"Hey Blaine?" David casually stuck his head into Blaine's dorm room where Blaine was dropping off his books and grabbing his keys. A lot of the boys just left their doors open on his floor, since they were always going in and out of each others rooms, Blaine was one of them.  
>"What is it?" Blaine smiled handsomely at him, putting his keys in his pocket.<br>David leaned against the doorway, "A few of us were going to head out. Don't know what we're going to do yet, though. Do you want to come?"  
>"Actually, I'm about to leave myself, thanks for offering though." Another polite smile.<br>David paused, and just looked at him. Blaine tilted his head.  
>"Is there something else?" More smiling.<br>"Okay, that's it. You're never so dapper when it's just the two of us, either you're hiding something from me behind that polite mask or you're holding in the fact that you're extremely happy and can't help but let loose those annoyingly sweet puppy-dog-eyed smiles."  
><em>A bit of both, actually. <em>Blaine thought. He just shrugged, clapping David's shoulder as he walked forward stepping out of the room and locking the door. "I'm just hanging out with Kurt, he's introducing me to his best friend Mercedes."  
>"Sounds fun." David's lips twitched, holding back what he wanted to say. Blaine suppressed an eyeroll, but appreciated his friend's attempt to stay quiet on the matter. If Wes were here, David would have teased relentlessly, but the two were much more restrained when they were separated. Blaine started walking,<br>"I've gotta go, I'll see you." he nodded his goodbye to his friend and turned the corner. He could practically feel David's smirk behind him. No scratch that, he _could_ feel it. And hear it too.  
>"Wes! There you are! Can you believe it? Blaine's ditching us for the 'teenage dream' boy again."<br>Blaine didn't know why he was blushing so hard but he could feel heat rushing to the back of his neck as he rushed done the stairs and out the door of their boarding house.

**XxX**

Time flew for Blaine these days. The last few weeks had passed in a blur of his many activities. Plus driving to Lima was time-consuming and his day always seemed shorter when he made the trip. Though he hadn't been able to do that as often as he'd like to. Kurt had been way too busy planning his father's wedding to his friend Finn's mom to spend much time with Blaine. He was cool with it, and he realized that they spent an awfully large chunk of time together for new friends anyways. Plus, Kurt had even asked Blaine's opinion on a couple of things for the wedding, which made him feel honored. (Though Blaine doubted that it affected Kurt's final decision in any way.) He found himself worrying whenever they did see each other though. Kurt hadn't been himself lately. He was upset. Kurt didn't have to talk about it for Blaine to know it was true. The way he threw himself into wedding planning and talked about little else was a big warning sign to Blaine. He knew the boy well enough to sense his distress. And he tried to come up with some way to help without making Kurt uncomfortable.

It's safe to say that he was shocked when Kurt asked him about how you went about transferring to Dalton. He wanted to know just in case something happened; apparently he had a bad feeling. Blaine knew he was the only person other than Kurt's father that had even the slightest inkling of what Kurt was considering, even though he urged Kurt to talk to his McKinley friends about it. It wasn't until after the wedding that Kurt actually had reason to act on the knowledge Blaine had given him. (Blaine unfortunately couldn't attend, and though he was pleased and astonished by the invite he would've only felt like he was intruding anyways.) Turns out Kurofsky was going back to Mckinley. And Kurt would not be. As soon as Kurt's mind was made up everything happened very fast. Blaine was secretly elated. Spending more time with Kurt, the beautiful boy he called his best friend was nothing to complain about.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness. Review are always welcome and I hope you enjoyed it!<br>**


End file.
